


The healing process

by CielSakuraPotato



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielSakuraPotato/pseuds/CielSakuraPotato





	The healing process

Ever since you moved to New York City you had always been afraid of the stories you heard. Almost everyone in your high school had sex at one point. You were not a virgin, but it wasn't your choice. You moved away from your hometown because of it. You were 11 years old as you walked home, a strange man saw you. He said disturbing things about you. This happened for years, you always ran. This particular day you were walking home from middle school, you were in eighth grade. You were 13 at the time, you couldn't run because you had twisted your ankle. The man caught up to you, you screamed and kicked but he had already dragged you away. He tried putting his hand over your mouth to stop you from screaming, which was a mistake for his part as you bit his hand as hard as you could. His hand bled by the time you had released it. He hit you very hard in the stomach to get you to let go. You fell coughing and crying. He pinned you down. He stroked himself through his pants and you looked away, there was nothing you could do. He took hold of the waistband of your pants, you fought and screamed. He slipped off your pants and underwear. You even cussed at him, he just laughed and continued. It hurt as he entered you unprepared, you cussed and screamed. No one would find or save you. You told him to stop, he never did. Soon you both heard heard something that sounded like a door opening and the slamming shut, he dashed off and you got up as quickly as you could and pulled up your pants. You limped home, crying the whole way. You told your parents and there was this whole court trial and he ended up in jail, and you ended up moving. You were now going to high school as a freshman. You sat up gasping and crying, another nightmare of the incident. You wanted to go to somewhere. But it was four am on a Saturday. You just needed to calm down. You went to the bathroom that was connected to your room because you're an only child and ran the water for a bath. You laid in the tub for an hour before you went downstairs to make breakfast. You made some toast and put raspberry jam on it. You sat at the table and munched on your toast. You thought about different things you had to do for homework. Suddenly you fell to the floor gasping an crying the only thought that was going around in your mind was *he's going to get me, he's going to get me!* you heard your parents rush out of their bedroom to comfort you.


End file.
